Outlaw Queen OS drabbles
by FearlessRegal
Summary: Collection of OQ prompts and one shots in appreciation of one of the best SHIPS to ever ship in the history of Television or Movies ever.


"What! You have to! You do it every year!" Snow's voice almost to the point where only dogs could hear her.

"You can't be serious." Regina's tone monotone and bland.

"Of course I am,"

"Snow, I hardly doubt anyone cares about the annual Ball, that by the way hasn't been held in almost 30 years. Especially with Zelena and her flying monkeys trying to…" Pausing and waving her hands around, "Do whatever they're trying to do."  
"I think it would be good for moral." Jetting her chin outwards and placing her hands across her chest, "It would show the kingdom what they need to see-"  
"That parties and fancy gowns are the highest on our list of priorities." Scoffing and placing her own hands on the sides of her hips.

"-No." Fisting her hands to her at her sides, "That we're truly united. That we're working together, and," Trailing her voice off,

"That I'm not evil." Finishing her thought for her, Regina shifted her weight uncomfortably from one leg to the other.

Thinking about it a few moments longer, looking into Snow's wide eyes pleading and demanding at the same time, she finally gave in.

"Fine. And thought if may seem rude for a queen to exclude anyone, I highly recommend that Zelena's invitation get lost in the mail."

Snickering, at the fact Regina needed to have the last word, Snow's thoughts were interrupted by the large chamber doors opening slowly, revealing David and,

_Ugh. Robin._

As if he could hear her thoughts, Robin flashed his crooked little smile at Regina, displaying his dimples.

"Don't worry, this is your party after all. You can invite-or not invite-anyone you want." With those words Regina's eyes danced lightly over to Robin only to be jolted back into reality by Snow finishing her sentence,

"I'm only here to help." Smiling widely, a toothy grin of victory washed across her face.

"What's this I hear about a party?" David snaked his hands around Snow's waist, and kissed her temple,

"The annual Ball!" Exclaiming as if she were 10 years old again.

"We're… We're throwing a ball?" Fluttering his eyes uneasily between Regina and his wife.

"YES!"

"Well,"  
"NO! You agreed. You can't go back now." Pointing her finger towards Regina in a scolding manner.

"I've heard many a great things about these balls. I've always wanted to see one,"  
"Why, so you could steal the castles finest China?" Her tone high and mocking, causing Snow to stare at her widely, and David to roll his eyes. Not missing a beat Robin responded, sliding his hands into his pockets,

"Actually, the golden candlewicks would have sold much more nicely." That stupid grin again.

Regina could only scoff, and cross her arms. In all her years, he was one of the few people able to keep up with her quick wit, and it left her feeling anything other than quick or witty whenever he spoke.

"So, what's the first thing we have to do to get this party started?" Practically jumping up and down Snow shook Davids hands from her waist.

"A theme wouldn't hurt." Arms still crossed over her chest, feeling on edge and defensive, and nervous. Why was she nervous?

"Masquerade!" Hands flailing about as Snow shouted the word into the room,  
"Everyone will wear masks, and big dresses," Snow's words melting out of her as she played with her hands in front of her chest, "I've always wanted to go a masquerade ball. They're just so beautiful and elegant." Cooing and tilting her head,

"I do have to admit, once the curse broke in Storybrooke, I did miss all the fancy dresses," Regina saw a sadness she recognized immediately.

"I was so excited when I knew we were having a girl. I couldn't wait to dress her up, and see her at her first ball," Silence fell upon the room for a moment.

Regina felt her stomach turn and she could swear her chest was on fire as she fought for every shallow breath, and pleaded with her own body not to make any sounds as she cursed at the fact all she wanted to was curl up into a ball right there on the floor and cry. Cry for Henry, cry for everything she had done, just cry.

Regina stared into Snow's eyes, and for the first time they had more understanding for each there than they had in either of their lives. David made his way to Snow's side and rubbed her shoulders.

"A masquerade ball sounds perfect." Sighing in content Snow held his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, let's get planning then." Changing the tone of the moment as much as she could Regina motioned to the table, for them to all sit. Catching her eyes on Robin's, they stared at each other for a split moment before he cleared his throat and removed his hands from his pockets,

"Well, my men are expecting me, and I need to relieve Little John from his post, I bid you adieu." Returning snow's smile, and nodding in a manly fashion to David before meeting Regina's gaze again,  
"M'lady." Tilting his head ever so slightly as the word spat out of his mouth with that damn grin.  
"Thief." Spitting back at him didn't instill fear like she had hoped but, rather a soft chuckle as he turned on his heel and made his way out the doors, closing them behind him.

It was only the sound of Snow clearing her throat that made Regina realize she had been staring at the large doors for longer than she should have. Snapping her head towards the noise, she shifted her gaze to Snow and then to David until resting her eyes on the table top as she took her seat in one swift fluid motion. Noting the twinge of a smirk at the corners of Snow's lips,  
"What?" Looking between the two of them again, her confusion causing the grin on the young girls face to widen,

"Nothing."  
"Okay then. Let's plan my social suicide then."

The ball was coming together quicker than she had expected with everyone helping, something she had never had before. These annual gatherings were ever to celebrate joy, but rather a way of her making sure everyone remembered who was on the top of the social chain. Ensuring she continued to instill fear in all her subjects, as well as all the surrounding kingdoms.

Making her way down the long corridor to her bed chambers and sighing lightly. She felt different here. Before she had feelings of being trapped here, even with the King dead and no longer able to make her feel weak or small. Fueled by her hatred for Snow was the only thing she had tethering her to this world, and she realized now that had she let it go as everyone suggested time and time again, she would have not only felt like a rightful Queen, but a human being. She could have reveled in the blood rushing through her heart, instead of the blood of Snow's allies spilled before her feet. She could have been cooled by the fall breeze filling her lungs instead of reveling in the last breath of anyone who dared fight against her.

One foot slowly slumping in front of the other, her hands resting below her chest as she played with her fingers,

"M'lady."

If it were possible to jump out of your own skin she would have in that moment. The only thing she could think to do was to summon a hot flame in the palm of her hand, viciously swiveling her head around in all directions, until she saw him. Exhaling dramatically, still holding onto the flame in her hand,

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Yelling at the thief, trying and failing at hiding her fear with a mask of anger.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to startle you." Raising his hands defensively, he walked closer to her.

"Well," She paused, and raised her hand outward, "You're lucky I have control of my magic, or you would be charred to a crisp right now." Disintegrating the flame and clenching her fist.

"Why do I get the feeling you wouldn't entirely object to that idea?" Stepping closer to her and smiling widely at her, causing her to mirror him.

"Ah. So, you DO know how to smile." Straightening out her face and licking her lips trying desperately to compose herself.

"Oh, don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Pretend you're made of stone."  
"I'm not prete-"  
"Yes, you are. You always do. You refuse to let yourself show any emotions, other than sarcasm and cynicism, and I'm actually quite certain those don't ACTUALLY count as emotions…"

Rolling her eyes and licking her lips again she took a half step away from him,

"Look, I was on my way to bed, so if you don't mind…" She motioned her hands towards her room, and started back on her way,

"A gentlemen always walks a lady to her door."  
"Oh?" She turned to him as he reached her side, "And since when, Thief, do you count as a gentlemen." Looking at him through her eyelashes and fighting a smile.

"I'm not sure. I think calling yourself a gentlemen, and acting like one, are the only qualifications for that moniker." Following her slightly quickened pace, he shrugged his shoulders and slid his hands into his pockets.

"You know," finally breaking the awkward silence while looking straight ahead, "If you ever wanted to talk," Slowing his speech, obviously trying very hard to choose his next words carefully. "My door is always open. Literally, I live in a tent I don't even have a door."

Snickering, she looked to him, and when she saw his expression she scrunched her eyebrows together lightly,

"Why would you," slowing her pace, "Why would you offer that to me. I've been nothing but insufferable to you." Pushing his shoulders upwards and raising his eyebrows,

"I guess I can see through that. I can tell that the more you push people away, the more you're hoping they realize what you're doing, and fight to stay close to you."

"And how do you know that." Blinking her eyes slowly,

"Well, I know because that's what I used to do." They looked at each other for a moment,  
"Thank you, Robin."

"You're very welcome. Regina."

All the sudden she could feel her lungs aching for more air, as she deepened each breath.

Reaching her door, he removed his hands from his pockets and motioned towards the carved wooden frame,

"Well, I do believe we have arrived," She smiled, and wondered,

"How did you know this was mine? There are hundreds of rooms in this castle, and yet you choose this one…"  
"Well, for one, you stopped walking. And secondly," He motioned once again to the carvings,

"This is very dramatic, and draws attention, and yet," pointing to the heavy handle and harsh locks, "Is heavily guarded. Much like you." Each word sunk deeper into her chest as his voice lowered with each syllable. Parting her lips and licking them quickly,

"Well, your powers of observation may prove useful after all." Moving between him and the door, her back pressing lightly against the wood, and her chest mere centimeters away from him,

"Indeed they might." She saw his eyes dip for a millisecond from her eyes to her chest, and her breath caught in her throat, as she swallowed harshly. Leaning in over her, she widened her eyes and froze, as his hand brushed against her waist and pressed the door open, his ear level with hers. Her breath was frozen, locked in her chest. As he leaned away from her, she finally exhaled as he motioned his arm outwards towards her room, fighting the urge he desperately felt wanting to look inside.

"M'lady."

Blinking her eyes quickly a few times,

"Thank you." Slowly turning her body towards her room,

"I'll see you tomorrow." Once again she felt her breath hitch, twisting around her large skirt and struggling as it scraped against the only slightly ajar door,

"What?" she called after him. Slowly turning, his hands back in his pockets,

"The ball?" That mischievous smile on his lips again,

"Oh, right. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"If you can recognize me." Watching him turn again and walking slowly away, her eyes dancing to his backside. Subconsciously biting her bottom lip, she thought,

_There's no way I won't recognize THAT. _

Waking the next morning she felt excited, for the first time since being back in the enchanted forest. It couldn't be because of this party, it just couldn't be. Then she remembered last night, and she cursed to herself, sliding her heavy comforter off of her body, and sliding her feet into her wool slippers. There was a lot to do that day to get ready, though, if Snow would have let her use her magic like she had wanted she could have set everything up in seconds. But apparently "using our hands will make us all feel a part of it" so she agreed. Standing in front of her mirror in her thin black silk nightgown, she pondered for a moment what to wear. Not wanting to clash with her dress for later on tonight, but at the same time not wanting to wear something that resembled it too closely. Looking through her clothes, her eyes halted on a creme colored dress. The thin fabric was something she hadn't felt against her skin in decades. Pulling it from the back of her closet, she held it up in the sunlight. It was simple enough, light in color, silver beading down the front, flowing sleeves and a slender hip line. This would work just fine.

Sliding the fabric upwards over her white slip, she felt almost uncomfortable at the lack of layers. There wasn't even a clasp, and it made her feel like a child. Humming and pondering it for a moment, she shook her head and decided to change, she had one shoulder out when she heard a knock at her door. Sighing heavily, she slid her shoulder back into its place, and opened the door.

"Snow.." As the young girl pushed her way into the room, Regina regretted putting this dress on because, now she knew she couldn't change.

"What's wrong?"  
"The baby. Something feels wrong, I don't know what to do." Panic ringing into the room taking the form of her voice,

"It's okay, come, sit down." Regina motioned to her stool at the end of the bed.

They both sat down, and Regina placed her hand over Snow's stomach, and rubbed gently over the barely visible bump, closing her eyes. Snow looked on intently, her eyes wide.

"Can you tell if anything is wrong? Is this something Zelena did? Oh god," Leaning her head back, and mumbling under her breath,

"Shh," Softly cooing up to comfort her. Regina smiled, "There's nothing wrong with the baby." Her tone soft and sweet, she didn't realize she was still gently rubbing Snow's stomach in effort to comfort her until she shifted under her hand. Pulling her fingers away she set them to the sides of her hips,  
"Are you sure?" Snow grasped her belly and looked to Regina still unsure.

"Yes, the baby is fine, you are fine. You're just stressed out, and excited all at the same time."

Nodding her head, she sat there another moment and looked down, at her hands covering her stomach.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just, I don't know."

"It's okay. I understand. Your child's safety is the number one priority Snow. Maybe you should rest today, take it easy."  
"Are you telling me not to got to the ball? I already have my dress, and my mask, and-ow-" Grasping her stomach again, she looked panicked again,

"See, Snow, you're in no condition to do this." Holding Snow's shoulder in one hand, she could feel her about to argue again.

"Okay, how about this," Smiling, and preparing a preemptive strike, "You rest UNTIL the party. Let me get everything ready-"

"-No magic Reg-"

"No magic." She motioned her hand upwards in defense. "Just leave it to me and the rest of us. We can do it with one less body. Just rest." Snow nodded her head in agreement, but that wasn't enough for Regina. She knew this girl too much, "Okay?"  
Prodding a verbal response and a sigh, "Okay okay, fine. I'll rest. Just promise me no-"

"-No magic I know." Smiling at the young woman as she stood, and reached out her hand. Grasping Regina's fingers lightly and only using them to gain a slight momentum to stand.

She made her way to the door, "Thank you again." Looking at Regina, standing there small, with her hands clasped in front of her.

"And, you look really nice." A large smile on her face as she closed the door behind her.

_Great. If I didn't want to change before I definitely do now._

Setting everything up wasn't hard. Just boring. She was definitely growing tired of the lingering stares at her outfit, but honestly at this point she just decided she didn't care anymore. Directing people on where to put the flowers, and how to set up the dishes of food was really all she had to do. Silently wishing people had enough common sense to figure this out without her direction but, she knew exactly how Snow wanted everything, and if she was being honest with herself, the only reason she was actually doing all of this was for her. She realized the last ball she went to and enjoyed probably looked a lot like this. The last time she twirled around as a careless little girl in the arms of her mother, and the watchful eye of her father, laughing as the free spirit she was. Stealing little chocolate balls and giggling as she ran into the hallway to eat as many as she could as fast as possible. Regina's heart ached in that moment, for that little girl.

Putting the final details in place, the room finally looked ready for this damn party. Sighing in relief, she thanked everyone for their help and excused herself to go get ready.

Her hand was on her door handle when someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

Gasping, startled she grabbed the persons arm and turned around.

"Seriously?" Still holding his arm, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Do you just lurk in this hallway waiting to scare the living daylights out of me?"

"Oh, so you admit you were scared, then." That crooked smile washed over her face,

"Oh wipe that smile off your face, thief, or-"

"Or what? You'll make me?"

Staring into his eyes, her eyelashes danced as she moved her eyes to take in the shape of his mouth. Licking her lips, she let go of his arm.

"What do you want."

"So hostile," mocking her again, and a fake pout washing over his face.

She tilted her head, unimpressed. Taking a step closer to her, she could feel his breath across her cheek.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, after last night. You still seemed upset."  
His voice low and almost gravely. It dripped with care and concern. Almost forgetting to answer the question because she was so caught up on his voice, she breathed out a barely audible  
"Yes." Clearing her throat she tried again, "Yes. I'm-I'm alright." Warmth spread across her cheeks. _Damn it._ Blushing always gave her away. As hard as she tried she could never control it. From the sparkle in his eye, she could tell he saw the pink tone spread across her light skin. He brought his hand up and pressed his fingers against her cheek gently. The coolness against her flushed skin made her eyes flutter closed and a small exhale of air to escape her lungs defiantly.

"You're hot." His eyes looked between both of hers, as they shot open.

"Excuse me?" Her tone caused him to move his hand away from her skin, and she choked as she held back the whimper fighting it's way out of her throat.

"I said," leaning in impossibly close, and pressing his lips softly against her cheek,

"You're hot."

"I, I am?" Her mouth and her brain were fighting against each other, refusing to make the connections necessary for her to form a sentence.

"Yes." Murmuring against her skin. "Are you feeling alright?" Pulling his head away from her, and hovering a few inches away from her face, he watched as her head spun and he swore he could actually hear her brain buzzing.

"Yes, I'm." Swallowing and clearing her throat, "I'm fine." Smiling her most convincing smile,

"I'm just tired from getting everything ready. No magic," Shaking her fingers, facing her palms towards him, "I promised snow. So, it took a while."  
"I would have helped, had you asked." As soon as he said this he regretted it. She didn't ask anyone for help. With anything. He knew that.

"It's okay. I had help, anyways. The dwarfs were there." He chuckled at her words, and lingered another moment before pulling away from her.

She wanted to reach out and grab his vest and push him against her. She wanted his lips on hers and she wanted him to touch her, everywhere.

_Woa…_

Where did that come from? He had always been that annoying cheeky thief, never before had she thought of him that way. Every now and then she would see his arm muscles and appreciate them, but not until this moment, or the moment last night, did she want those arms wrapped around her. She could feel her cheeks warming again, and was embarrassed at the fact that just thinking this way was getting her so worked up. Clearing her throat again,

"Well, I have to start getting ready." That was a lie. If she wanted to, she could wait until she was walking out the door and get ready with the flick of her wrist. She hadn't promised snow she wouldn't use magic for herself.

Nodding his head as he walked away, "M'lady." Nodding back at him, she walked inside her room and almost had closed the door all the way, when he called,

"Oh, but the way, I love that dress."

She smiled and closed the heavy door, leaning her head against it with a sigh.

Pressing her back into the door, she tried desperately to even out her breathing. She shook her head and rung her hands together. Making her way to her closet, she ran her hand along the length of her dress for the evening, and grasped it by the hanger. Slinging it over the door of her dresser, she slid off her white dress and let it land harshly on the floor around her ankles. Staring at her self in her full length mirror, sliding her hands down the length of her body, smoothing out the fabric of her slip. Pondering a moment, she decided she wouldn't wear a slip tonight, as her dress had enough layers as it was. Sliding her fingers underneath the straps on her shoulders, she let her undergarment fall in the same place as her dress. It wasn't until she shifted her weight, that she realized the wetness between her thighs, causing her to blush again. Sliding her hands over her hips, she curled her fingers under her white laced panties, and pushed them down, letting them lay there in the ever growing pile of clothes by her feet.

She paused for a moment, and looked back at her door. Snaking her hand over her stomach, her hand cooling the warm flesh of her belly, rubbing small circles softly. Bringing her hand down the length of her stomach, she cupped between her thighs, and let out a small gasp, tilting her head back slightly. She slid her middle finger along herself, feeling the wetness that had accumulated there. She couldn't believe that he could make her feel this way with nothing more than a mere touch of her cheek. Shivering at the thought of him touching her. She began to move her hand faster, and roll up, stoping at her ever growing sensitive bundle of nerves. Jerking her hips into her own touch, she clenched her teeth together. While one worked between her thighs, the other worked its way to the underside of her bra, dancing along the edges of the fabric. Licking her lips, she pulled her brazier over her breast, revealing one hardened nipple. Tilting her head back farther as she clasped one nipple between two of her fingers. Her eyes still closed, she thought of Robin's arm muscles, rippling as he moved the chair out for her. She thought of his hand, as it grazed against her hip, as she slid one of her fingers inside of herself, thrusting it slowly and gently. Whimpering, she began to rock her hips into her own hand. Pumping her finer inside of herself, while her thumb grazed over her cit in small circles. She began to twitch slightly, feeling heavy on her weakening legs. Sliding her index finger along with her middle finger, pumping them faster and faster still. Her face scrunching and her mouth falling open, careful not to make any sound, as she reached out to hold onto whatever she could. Grasping the side of her dresser, rocking her hips into her fingers as her thumb continued to work her over. Exhaling air heavily, and fighting against her shallow breaths for the oxygen she needed, opening her eyes widely as she felt her walls clenching around her fingers. With a quiet grunt she came, and stood there, holding herself as she twitched, riding it out gently. After a moment of evening out her breath, she realized what just happened, and couldn't believe it. She was never one to do that. Only a handful of times had she ever done that. She went to her private wash room and cleaned herself up, and returned to get dressed.

Standing outside the ballroom doors, she leaned against the wall. She didn't want to go in there, and talk to all those people. Sighing she adjusted her mask. Pointed edges out to the sides like dramatic shimmering eyelashes, beaded in bright diamond jewels, with red rubies lining where the holes rested for her eyes. Adjusting her long red gloves that ended at her elbows, she rested her arms agains her sides, and as she entered the room she could feel almost every eye on her. Holding her head high, but not too high,

_I am trying to convince everyone of my redemption, after all. _

Making her way from person to person, smiling and forcing fake laughs. The music played in the background, as a select group of people moved across the floor gracefully performing whichever routine the band decided to play. Laughter filled the air at the desperate attempts to remember steps their bodies hadn't taken in years. Making her way to the table holding all the drinks in the back of the room, she grasped a crystal glass in the palm of her hand making sure it wouldn't slide out of her grip due to her gloves. As she reached for the ladle, her hand bumped into someone else's. Raising her tone to sound non-threatening,

"Oh, I'm so sorry I din't see-" As her eyes met the masked figure, she squinted, looking into the blue orbs before her own. The masked face smirked back at her. If she didn't know before, she did now. That crooked grin would always give him away.

"Are you capable of approaching me in a humanly manner, or must you insist on constantly running into me when my attention is elsewhere."  
"Ah," Moving his hand, grasping the ladle and filling her cup, "But then I would't get to see your genuinely human reactions." Smiling as he filled his own glass. He stared at her lips intently as they gently sucked at the edge of her glass, her red stained lips leaving a ghost of tint along the edge of the crystal. They stood in silence for a moment, watching the colors of the women's dresses twirling elegantly, along the room. Blues and purples dancing and swishing against each other, interrupted by the yellows and greens, and a select few decided to go with white or darker colors. Regina had noticed she was the only that had decided on the raven black and blood red combination, That is until she concentrated on Robin again. She saw the red poking through his white undershirt, and the crimson beads that lined his eyes much like her own mask.

"Interesting color scheme." Looking at him through the corner of her eyes, she spoke to him without removing her gaze from the dance floor as she took a small sip from her glass.

"Mmm." He nodded and smiled.

_How could he know. How could he possibly have known that those were the colors she would have chosen?_

"Everything looks amazing!" Regina turned her gaze to Snow, who stood in a light purple floor length gown, hugging her frame loosely showing off her small baby bump, and pooling outward and down after her waist. The mask she wore matched perfectly, white diamonds mixed with amethyst beads. David stood to her side, in a dark tux, his buttons matching the colors of her dress.

"How are you feeling?" Raising her voice only slightly to be heard over the music,

"So much better! Thank you!" Shaking her head slowly, and looking between Robin and Regina.

"Did you color coordinate?" The smirk on her face only widened when they answered in unison,

"No."  
"NO!" Regina's answer punched the air harder than Robin's innocent hum. Pulling her lips between her teeth, Snow fought her smile with all she had. Grasping her belly, she smiled between the two of them again, motioning her gaze to Regina.

"Thank you again," Starting to walk away, "Have fun." Her tone almost mocking as she smirked at her and her eyes flicked to Robin.

Regina rolled her eyes,

"You know, just because you wear a mask, doesn't mean I can't tell when you roll your eyes."  
His voice deep in her chest again.

"Why do you think you know me so well?" Setting her drink down harshly against the table as she angled her body towards him.

"Simple. I do." He mirrored her and set his drink down, though much more softly.

"Oh really?" She was pushing him. They both knew it.

"Yes. Like right now, I know how much you want to dance,"  
"Oh plea-"  
"But how much you're pretending you don't." Hushing her words before she could finish her thought. Pouting her lips, she stared at him. Grasping her hand in his,

"Come on."  
"What?" Widening her eyes, she straightened her posture.

"Shall we?" Motioning his hands towards the growing group of dancers.

"Wh-I-"  
"Do you want me to spell it out. I will, if you'd like. Y-O-U, dance. With M-E." Not a question this time,

"Robin I don't want-"  
"People to see you enjoying yourself." Interesting choice of words.

"No, that's not it, I've just never," Trailing her words softly, and lowering her head. Closing the space between them by a few inches, he asked her quietly after looking around them, making sure there were no prying ears.

"Regina have, have you never danced at one of these before?"  
"I've danced!" Defending herself in a whispered yell. "Just, well usually I would just walk around and scare the crap out of people with my presence I didn't exactly have a lot of suitors begging for me to dance with them and I never wanted to." Speaking at an insanely fast pace and whispering into his ear.  
Covering a grin with his hand he looked at her throughout his mask.

"Well, I'm a very good teacher." Motioning for her to take his hand, he held it between them, his fingertips grazing lightly against her ribs for a moment. Grunting she agreed and they made their way to the edge of the dance floor.  
"So, this is a tango."  
"Yes I know what a tango is."  
"Oh, don't be mean to teacher. I could make you look a fool if I wanted."  
"But you DON'T want to." Her eyes burned into his, and he could swear he felt a spark.

From the way she blinked he was sure she felt it too.

Grasping her dainty hand in his, and guiding the other around his shoulder, grasping her waist closing the gap between them.

Gasping louder than she had intended to, she swallowed heavily and looked at his lips as she licked her own. Slowly pressing his hand into the arch of her back, he be can to move their bodies forward. Gliding across the floor easier than a breeze, he scoffed at her lack of confidence earlier.

"And you said you couldn't dance." as they flicked their heads to the opposite side and back again, arching her neck outwards away from his, she hissed.

"No," She flicked her foot in between his his legs with lightning speed, wrapping her leg behind both of his knee caps once.

"I believe I said I COULD dance, I just CHOSE not to." Running his hand down her thigh, he grasped under her knee, and dragged it up his body. Letting the other foot drag behind her as he pulled her across the floor, pressing her forehead to his. They didn't notice the increasing amount of people watching them, or the fact people were slowly clearing the floor to watch them. They were alone. Kicking and flicking their legs, her red gloves swirling around creating beautiful arches as he spun her, and their masks whipping around causing a blur of red and silver.

Sliding down his body, she grabbed his hand into her own, bending one knee and stretching the other outwards and quickly standing back up flicking her feet between his again. Grasping her hand again he encouraged her down his body. Taking on a squatting motion, he guided her hand in circles, spinning her body around and around, pulling her hand up as she jumped into his arms. Holding her tightly, her arms outstretched downwards holding herself up on the heels of his hands and kicking her feet, until her toes finally touched the floor again. Spinning around in circles, until finally he grasped her tightly in his arms and touched the side of her face, lowering her down dipping her dramatically, feeling down her throat and between her breasts, all the way down her ribcage. Only stopping when the music halted and everyone burst into wild cheers and clapping. Suddenly aware of their audience, he let go of her as she straightened out her dress, both of them trying desperately to conceal their heavy breathing, and both of them knew their shallow breaths were not due to physical exhersion. Lingering his gaze on her as long as he possibly could.

"See." as they moved off the floor quickly, neither of them liking the spotlight, "I told you. I could dance." All her effort was going into not sounding as worked up as she felt.  
"You did indeed m'lady." Smiling at her as they reached the back table, both of them grabbing new cups, as theirs from before had been whisked away by the waiters.

"So, it's obvious how *I* know, but, how do YOU know how to tango, like that." Pointing her finger towards the dance floor, leaning her hip slightly against the table.

"Well, you get good enough at breaking into places, you see enough things, learn enough tricks. I guess some things you remember forever, just like…"  
"Learning to ride a bike." She smiled,

"A, what?" Tilting his head in confusion,

"A bike you know, a… Oh…" Pausing for a moment and laughing,

"Never mind." She looked up to see him smiling and staring at her.

"What?" Still halfway out of her laugh, she asked uneasily, but she was unable to hide the sparkle in her eye.

"Your laugh. It's just. It's beautiful." His smile faded, and so did hers, and she could feel her cheeks warming up,

"I have to go," Turning quickly on her heel and walking out through the back corridor away from the main doors on the other side of the room,

"Wait!" Calling after her as he set his drink down.

Finally catching up with her in a near distant back hallway,

"Regina, wait I'm sorry if I upset you, I-I didn't mean-"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Turning around to face him, biting at him with her words.

"What, what do you mean-"  
"You can't do that."  
"Do what, I just said that you were-"  
"Beautiful. I heard what you said. You can't just do that. You can't go sneaking around in the hallways and startle me,"  
"I don't sneak,"  
"And touch my arm, and brush against my cheek or my hips!"  
"I don't mean to,"  
"You can't tell me I feel hot, then reach past me and not even,"  
"Not even what!"  
"KISS ME!" Widening her eyes, she started to stutter,

"I, I mean,"  
Her words were swallowed by his mouth as it pressed against hers with such force she stumbled back a few steps. Turning them so her body was pressed against the wall he tilted his head to deepen the kiss,

"Robin," Her voice a muffled whisper as she tried to speak against his lips. He pulled his head away from hers, and looked at her intensely. What were normally large orbs of ice blue staring back at her were replaced by a dark cloud of lust and desire. There was something electric about this kiss, something deep inside of her twanged as if someone had turned on a lightbulb in a room in her brain she hadn't been inside of in decades. Her heaving chest brushing against his with every matching gasp of breath they took. Crashing his mouth down on hers once again, both of them immediately deepening the kiss. Licking his bottom lip, encouraging him to open his mouth, an invitation he was happy to comply with. She traced her tongue across every tooth, and their tongues echoed their tango, dipping and twirling around. Sliding her right foot up the back of his leg, pulling him in closer and moaning at the friction it created. Pressing his hips into hers, he ground into her hot center. Pressing her hands inside of his shirt and scratching lightly across his abs, feeling every muscle with her nails, causing him to hiss, and bite her lower lip. Moaning and pressing her head back against the wall, she arched into his hand as it freed one breast easily from her low-cut dress. As he leaned in for another kiss, their masks clashed against each other causing both of them to chuckle. Both of them halting all their actions to remove their masks and throw them to the side. Blinking quickly, taking in their new fields of vision, he smiled at the sight of her licking and biting at her lower lip, and melded their lips together once more. Taking her hands into this own, he slid her glove off her hand one finger at a time, pulling lightly at each fingertip, kissing down her arm at the newly exposed flesh, turning his attention to the other arm and giving it the same treatment, tossing them to the side. Kissing her lips again, he could feel her grinding her hips against him and whimpering, causing him to harden against his pants. Sliding his hand down, he fisted the fabric of her dress, and mumbled against her mouth,

"So many layers…" She chuckled and breathlessly answered back,

"You have to work for it." Ending her sentence with a moan as his hand finally found purchase between her things, with nothing between his hand and her hot center but her thin black laced panties. Moving her hips in small circles against the heel of his hand, and whimpering into his mouth. Sliding the fabric to the side, he pressed his thumb against her center, sliding between her wet folds. Moaning loudly, already embarrassingly close to the edge.

"M'lady," Moving his face so that his lips almost brushed hers when he spoke,

"I know we're alone, but I'd be careful. If you're too loud, someone may hear you…"

His tone almost a warning, and all she wanted to do was scream in defiance, but she held her tongue, or rather, he did in between his lips. Pressing his thumb into her she whimpered again, and arched her back off the wall into him. Arching his thumb up and down before removing it, causing her to whimper slightly at the loss, until he hooked two of his fingers inside of her, arching them upwards with every thrust. Moaning loudly her hands grasped the rough wall behind her head as she pushed her hips into him. Biting her lips between her lips and humming loudly as he continued to thrust inside of her. His thumb dancing over her clit.

"H-harder…" Whispering to him, practically pleading,

"What was that, m'lady?" A sly grin washed upon his face, as she grunted in frustration,

"Harder." Grunting between clenched teeth. Picking up the pace, pumping into her harder, causing her eyebrows to scrunch together, and her mouth to fall open, moaning and squeaking, until she couldn't hold on any longer. Pressing her palms against his shoulders she pushed against him as her skull pressed into the wall behind her and her hips jerked into his hand. Feeling her walls flutter around his fingers, he moved his mouth to suck on one of her hardened nipples, pushing her over the edge. Shaking and twitching as he removed his fingers from her, she fought to catch her breath. Staring into her hazy eyes, he placed his hands on both sides of her head, and leaned in for another kiss, gasping as he felt her hand against his length through his pants. Fumbling with his belt blindly she gave up on the damn thing, and settled on unzipping his pants, and pulling him out slowly, stroking his hard length in one hand while the other traced his ab muscles again. She pumped her hand along his impressive length, and hummed in anticipation. Stepping backwards, separating them for a moment as he slid her paints off of her waist, dipping his fingers into the sides of the lace, pushing them over her hips and down to the floor, flinging them to the side with their other clothes. Grasping himself, he slid himself a few times along her wetness, causing her eyes to flutter closed as she bit her bottom lip. Slapping himself against her twice caused her to exhale dramatically and smile sinfully at him. As he placed himself at her entrance, he grasped her legs, pulling them upwards so her ankles locked behind his back.

Sliding himself into her slowly, he groaned and his eyebrows fluttered lightly at her tightness. Groaning the entire time he pressed into her, her eyes rolling back in her head as it bumped against the wall. Giving her time to adjust to his length, he bent down and kissed her neck, and nibbled her earlobe, until he felt her move her hips against him. Pulling almost all the way out of her and sliding back in slowly, staring into her eyes. Grabbing her hips to steady himself he began to pick up his pace. Holding his head in between her hands, she pulled him in and kissed him softly, licking and nipping down his jawline, until finding the apex of where his neck turned into his shoulder, sucking hard on his pulse point, drawing another hiss from his throat. Holding her hips, he let one of her legs fall downwards, her foot barely touching the floor on her tip toe, while the other rested against his shoulder, deepening each thrust. Each time he pressed into her he slid against that spot inside her that made her head spin. Bucking her hips against him, she yelped and grabbed the sides of his jacket, pushing it off of him. Wanting to see his muscles she desperately clawed at the fabric of his shirt, careful to unbutton instead of tearing like she wanted to ensuring he could return to the party if he wanted. Pushing his shirt off of him, she was able to see his skin shimmer in a thin layer of glimmering beads of sweat. Pushing her closer to her climax as she ran her hands over every inch of his flesh she was physically able to. Brining one hand down he flicked his thumb over her clit lightly, making her writhe beneath his weight and push against his shoulders. Bringing one hand up beside her head to steady himself, he began thrusting harder into her, she clenched around him and grinned as he bucked and hissed again.

"Two can play that," Grunting, into her ear. She was astounded by the fact he could form a proper sentence. She couldn't help the small yell that escaped out her chest as he pressed his thumb against her clit, hard, and circled viciously, while biting at one of her nipples. Nearing the edge, she turned her head to the side, to muffle her yells into her arm, and thats when she saw it. His arm pressed against the wall next to her head was not unlike the other. Muscular and toned, but this one had a tattoo. A dark shape she could barely make out in the dark hallway, but she was able to see it well enough, her eyes widened and stared at the ink, as if the lion itself came to life and shoved her over the edge. The tightening of her walls around him made him follow her not two seconds behind, grunting into her ear and holding her close. Every fiber of her being wanted to run. Wanted to get as far away from him as possible and be alone, but those instincts were halted by her own arm betraying her inner desires and hugging him closer to her. Breathing heavily in sync, they stood there for a long while, holding each other.

Sliding out of her, her heart almost ached at the loss of him being inside of her. Fighting back tears, she grabbed his head between her hands and stared into his eyes, tears painted the underside of her eyes. He was going to ask if she was alright, but before he could she pulled him in and softly kissed him, their lips barely touching. Adjusting their clothing and putting themselves together, searching for garments of clothing here and there. Once they were clothed again and presentable, he broke the silence,

"So…" He scratched the back of his neck, "Would you like to accompany me back to the party?"

Licking her lips and smoothing her dress out, and smoothing out her ponytail, making sure the dramatic bump in her hair was perfect again, while also waving her hand over her face magically fixing the dramatic eyeliner wings she had carefully painted on earlier, as it had started to melt down her face.

"Gladly." Reaching down picking up their masks she handed one to him, and they set bands carefully around their heads,  
"Shall we?" Motioning his arm towards the dance hall. Chuckling she took his arm in hers,

"Isn't that how we got into this mess in the first place?" They walked to the door, and she paused,

"I'll go first, give it a moment, then you follow."  
"Seriously?" Looking at her, the smile fading from his face as he saw her terrified expression,  
"Oh… seriously, alright." Nodding her head she started towards the rest of the party goers,  
Catching a glimpse of that sinful smile as she called over her shoulder.

"If later, you found your way to my room, I'm almost sure it would remain unlocked tonight. I assume you remember which one it is…" Her voice trailing as she walked away.

The rest of the night they remained on opposite sides of the room, making small talk, and stealing secret glances but never for more than a split second. No one had seen them both reenter the ballroom mere moments from each other, or the fact that as soon as Robin made his way into the room, he made sure to locate Regina to make his way to as far away from her as possible. Everyone, that is, except Snow. They also had't realized in the darkened hallway that they had somehow switched masks. No one else had noticed either, except of course, Snow White.


End file.
